Together Lonely
by NiimuraYume
Summary: This is a sequel to "When love and death embrace" so again... SLASH/INCEST MAJOR WARNING!!! We get to see a night in the lives of the Hardy Boys after their decision to live together forever...


Together lonely

By White Angel

"I have one question."

Matt pulled him close, gently stroking his hair. He nuzzled Jeff's neck, savoring the taste of his brother's bare skin. "What do you want to know?"

"What is with Vanessa? You didn't mention her since … "

"She…" Matt sighed deeply. "She is no more."

"She is… dead?"

"Yeah. I… I was so mad and angry when I found out that she… that she made this out of me…" he motioned at himself, "I… I killed her."

"You? You killed the one who made you? You said that there is a rule…"

"I know. But it was her own fault. She thought I loved her. She didn't know about you. The others couldn't blame me. They said that I was not prepared for this. They found me not guilty."

"The others?"

"There are a few others like us. We barely ever meet. They moved on to another city."

"Do you know where they are now?"

"No."

"How did they find out?"

"We feel it when one of us dies."

Jeff fell silent at the confession his brother had made to him. He played with a strand of Matt's hair. Matt kissed his forehead. "Let's go, eat. I am hungry."

Jeff nodded and they got out of bed. Putting on some clothes Jeff asked "You intending to make any more?"

"What do you mean, baby?"

"Do you think about changing someone else like you changed me?"

"No. Why?"

"Good."

"Do you regret it?"

"No, how could I regret being with you?"

"I love you." Matt pulled Jeff into a gentle kiss. Releasing him Matt went out of the house into the night air.

"Why then?"

"Because I don't want to share you with anyone."

Matt smiled and got into the car.

They drove for about 20 minutes before they came to the darker side of the city. Here they would find humans who nobody would miss. Many kids were living on the streets here, already missing or even forgotten. Tonight they would make it easy for themselves. They invited a couple of whores who were maybe 15 if at all. With them in the car they drove to the harbor where they played a little before Matt sunk his fangs into the girls neck. The girl tried to scream but Matt held her close and no matter how hard she struggled she couldn't fight his vampire strength. 

When he looked back up he saw Jeff pushing the corpse of the other girl away from him. He still didn't like the thought of killing people but he knew he had to, to survive. Jeff would say now 'having to do it doesn't mean I have to like it'. And to be honest, Matt didn't like it either. Only his heart was too cold already to care. He found himself unable to care about anything but Jeff anymore.

Next thing to do would be to dump the dead bodies in the harbor.

After that they went back home.

There they sat down in the living room, flipping on the TV to watch the latest Raw-show. 

They watched Adam and Jay fighting Too Cool. Jeff sighed.

"You miss them?"

"I miss wrestling."

"Me too."

Jeff looked back at Matt.

"You know we can't go back."

"I know." Jeff sighed again. "But I don't have to like it."

This made Matt smile.

"What?"

"I like it when you say that."

Jeff smiled too and snuggled against his chest, facing the TV again. 

Jay just pinned Grandmaster and Jeff giggled loudly.

Matt looked questioning at his younger brother.

"Did you see Adam? He slipped and almost fell off the ring."

Now Matt started to laugh himself. Jeff turned around and started to tickle him.

"Jeff… stop it, please, stop it…" Jeff couldn't keep himself from biting Matt, who stopped struggling as soon as he felt fangs digging into his flesh. He didn't stop Jeff. Blood slowly triggered out of two tiny wounds on his arm and Jeff gently lapped them away, licking and kissing until the wounds had healed. 

He let go of Matt and turned away. Ashamed he got off the couch.

"I'm sorry."

He left the room.

Matt followed him soon after. He heard his little brother in the bedroom. He went upstairs and found Jeff curled up into a ball on their bed.

He went over to him and tried to look into Jeff's eyes.

"What is it, babe, huh?"

"I… I didn't mean to bite you, I'm sorry."

"No need to feel sorry, Jeffy. It's what we are…"

"Yeah, but not among us. I love you, Matty. Why did I bite you?"

"Nature… I guess. I have to keep myself from biting you too."

"Nature? What is natural about us?"

"Nothing." Matt answered hesitantly. He stroked Jeff's hair and lay down beside him, pulling him close.

"You know, my theory is that the more I love you, the more I want you. Want you physically, mentally, every little bit of you. Including your blood. Humans bite when they're in love. It's the same with us. Only… well, our teeth are sharper."

Jeff stifled a laugh. "You might be right."

"If you feel better… I… I allow you to bite me. Actually I like it when you bite me. Just, don't suck me dry, okey?"

"Okey, Matty. You may bite me too."

Jeff cuddled close to Matt, the two of them kissing passionately.

"The night is still young. You wanne party a little?"

"Sure. Where shall we go?"

"There is a place not too far from here. I used to go there to get drunk. But I guess it's a good place to party to."

"Did it work?"

"Huh…?"

"Getting drunk?"

„If you drink quick enough… but you don't get a hangover."

"That sounds good."

They emerged from the bed and redressed to go out.

This would be a night like so many nights.

Meal, wrestling, party.

But whatever they would do, they'd be happy to do it together.

The End


End file.
